


III. Coniuratio & Remissionem (Bonds)

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: нαηηιвαℓ 🍷 🔪 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Betrayal, Blood, Blood and Violence, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Forgiveness, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Goodbyes, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Will, Hurt Will Graham, I fucking cried in this episode OK and I am still NO GOOD I need therapy, M/M, No Beta, POV Will Graham, Parent Will Graham, Parenthood, Platonic Life Partners, Post-Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Punishment, Rain, Serial Killers, Sorrow, Step-parents, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: In my head sounds his voice, "I forgive you... Will you forgive me?"Before I close my eyes, I already know my answer.<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<As you will notice, with the Hannibal series I am a little more poetic when writing (or perhaps boring) but I promise that if you at least listen to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7ni3puspsyU as you read it, you will feel the urge to weep a little. Well, I guess.





	III. Coniuratio & Remissionem (Bonds)

I looked at my child, she is alive. I feel relief, almost joy. And then I saw him behind. As I was hoping, he gave me a surprise, just as I wanted to give him one. Nothing was as I planned.

_"You were supposed to leave..."_

_"We couldn't leave without you"_

With a sigh, he stares directly into my eyes with an expression between affection and melancholy; he touches my face, and then, he gives back my own betrayal to him.

While he stabs me, I ensure to not look away. I embrace fate, and I embraced him as well.

_“I let you know me... see me. I give you a rare gift...But you didn't want it.”_

The sorrow of deceit in his voice, only I was able to hear it.

I just replied, _“...D-din't I?"_

He is no longer smiling. _"Did you really think that you could change me, the same way I did to you?"_

Reckless, I thought.

_“I already did.“ _He wanted to be my best friend; he, a serial killer, a cold-blooded and lonely human, craving my company and feeling hurt because I did not accept what he offered.

_“I forgive you, Will. Will you forgive me?”_

For a few seconds, I was not understanding the meaning of his words. Then I thought of Abigail; I panicked, I begged, ignoring the pain of my body and my own blood coming out of me.

And then the _punishment_.

For not accepting his gift, my daughter suffered the consequences of my actions; he took another of my children away from me, once again.

I cried a helpless and desperate lamentation, _"no"_ I said, over and over again; he was listening, but he did not give me the pleasure of keeping her.

At this point, I completely ignored my own pain, but not my suffering. His face is near mine, and almost as if it were the whisper of a mother, he tells me:

_“You can make it all go away. Put your head back. Close your eyes. Wade into the quiet of the stream.”_

**That was his goodbye.**

I slowly dragged myself towards my child, I try to save her but the darkness begins to consume me gradually.

I no longer see the creature's dark facelessness, its horns or its long arms. Before I go to sleep, I look at Abigail one more time; I see blood everywhere, and I feel my world falling apart.

In my head sounds his voice, _"I forgive you... Will you forgive me?"_

Before I close my eyes, I already know my answer. 

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
